


FK Drabbles: 2013 Fest

by Amilyn



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: 2013 FKFicFest, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Episode: s03e22 Last Knight, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several post-series drabbles, friendship, partnership, possible futures, possible post-LK options (including at least one character death drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead of Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deire/gifts), [WaltD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/gifts), [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts), [vorpalblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/gifts), [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts), [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts), [batdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdina/gifts), [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts), [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts), [Greer Watson (greerwatson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts), [MelissaTreglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/gifts), [Twilight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/gifts).



> Written for all participants in the 2013 FKFicFest and posted in the Dead Dog Party at LJ/DW's FKcommentfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LadySilver who asked for Nick/Nat: "Last Knight" resulted in Natalie becoming a vampire, Nick becoming human, and LaCroix desperate to re-prove to Nick that vampirism is the way.

Screams, panic, and motion. Nick pushed forward.

Two figures stood in the center, still.

One smirked in the dim light. The other's slouched shoulders shook.

"Natalie! Are you all right?"

Her head came up, face smeared with blood.

LaCroix laughed. "More than all right. She is _immortal._. Everything you _used to_ be."

Nick tripped over a body. A second. A third.

Natalie straightened, eyes glowing. She licked her lips.

"Nat, this isn't you! You--"

She was in his face. "I _know better now_. Join us or we'll come for you."

Her lips touched his cheek. She took flight. "Soon."


	2. Deadly Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For batdina, who requested Janette & Natalie, whatever the writer prefers as long as they don't go shopping together!

"Dr. Lambert, why are you _here?_ "

Natalie stared into her second drink. "What if I'm wrong about...everything?"

"Little is more certain, Doctor."

"Thanks." Natalie felt dowdy next to Janette's elegant silk. "I tell Nick not to use his powers--"

"So I've heard."

Even the eye-roll was glamorous.

Nat swallowed. "But Nick saved my life, and Richard's...briefly."

"I told Nicolas that was foolish, bringing him across."

"Nick told you about that?"

Janette raised a perfect eyebrow, sipped her _wine_.

Natalie gulped hers.

"Nicolas is often foolish. Particularly for those he loves." Janette held her gaze. "And his loyalty often kills."


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Brightknightie, who requested Nick/Janette, hang on for dear life.

She recognised the knock instantly. How the _hell_ had Nicolas found her?

Rain slaked off him, but his scent...

Janette grabbed his sleeve. Inspected him _in_ side. "You have gone back across."

He nodded miserably.

Rage tensed her jaw. "After taking mortality from me?"

"I'm sorry, Janette."

His heartbeat pounded. Her fangs itched. "What. Happened?"

"Natalie--"

"Of course."

"She begged, but I drained her...wanted death...LaCroix fell on the stake."

Janette sniffed. "Roman general to the last."

She held Nick as he wept, gripping--drenching--her dress and hair.

_And it is I who pick up the pieces to the last._


	4. Partners, Friends, and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Deire, who requested Nick/Natalie, old friends are the best, and Janette & Natalie, hell in high heels. In the Future Nick'n'Nat Post-LK Universe.

The breakneck pace would have killed her when she was mortal.

So would the abrupt stop as her quarry crashed into her partner.

They hypno-bound the man, took him to lock-up.

"I finally understand why Nicolas loved this job." She turned to her partner. "Drinks."

Natalie grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. There's a new flavour synthetic I've wanted to try."

Janette blanched. "And how was your visit with our Nicolas?"

"Lovely. We went stargazing before the Privilege Suite."

Janette raised a still-perfect eyebrow.

"As good as he always has been, yes." Natalie leaned forward. "You should join us next time."


	5. Odds on People Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Greer Watson, who requested Nick, Tracy or Schanke, a Captain (optional), Natalie: a police plot, either twisty casefic or day-on-the-job...p.o.v. of someone other than Nick.

"...amazing move, Nick. You've got to teach me how you do it."

Sullivan rolled his eyes. The self-proclaimed "dynamic duo" returning triumphant.

As usual.

 _Schanke_ wanted to know how Knight did it.

All of homicide--hell, all of Toronto PD--wanted to know that!

"Great job, detectives."

Even _Cohen_ , who barely _smiled_ complimented these two.

Unreal.

"Nick, I've got that report."

The third musketeer. Let the entertainment began.

Dr. Lambert touched Knight.

One.

Schanke called her "Doc."

Two.

Knight touched her.

One.

Cohen congratulated the M.E.

Three.

Knight kissed Dr. Lambert's hair.

Four.

Drinks and cab would be expensive tonight.


	6. My Grandparents' Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For , who requested Any, "If music be the food of love, play on." - William Shakespeare

Schanke tapped the steering wheel to the music of his grandparents' homes.

Joy had twirled together in both, hands on coveralls and aprons, half-singing unfamiliar words.

Workboots and pumps pounded "ooom-pa-pa, ooom-pa-pa."

Nonna and Nonno were always off beat, Nonno copping a feel while Nonna laughed.

Babci and Dziadzi were more precise; their faces smiled from a wall of framed blue ribbons.

The beat sounded of rolling pins shaping pierogi and pasta.

The spicy accordion recalled Nonno and Dziadzi's spirited tall tales and Nonna and Babci's sauces.

Even Nick's Caddy thunked to the music, and Schanke turned up the volume.


	7. Knight in Shining Kevlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MelissaTreglia, who requested Myra and Jenny Schanke, "Harper Valley PTA," performed by Martina McBride and written by Tom Hall.

Jenny stomped her foot. "Why doesn't Daddy ever come to my school?"

Myra breathed. "Because your dad's work is busy."

The little girl's chin quivered. "But I _wanted_ him here!"

Myra knelt. "I know you do, sweetheart. I know. Maybe he can come next time."

Jenny dragged, scuffing her shiny white shoes. "They don't believe me," she mumbled.

Myra frowned. "What?"

"Kids say I make it up."

"Made what up, sweetheart?"

"That he catches killers and is the bravest Daddy ever."

Myra's throat tightened.

"They should see his badge and know that."

Myra squeezed Jenny's hand. "Yes. Yes they should."


	8. Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pj1228, who requested Nick/Lacroix, after Lacroix's place becomes uninhabitable (by whatever disaster seems plausible), he moves into the loft.

The loft door slid shut behind him.

Nick's jaw tightened. "I thought I told you never to come here."

LaCroix closed the refrigerator. "I'm just storing some provisions."

"Provisions?"

The tips of his teeth were visible. "Things I need, given your propensity for animal subsistence, and your irrational objection to fresh food."

"LaCroix. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"I am required to vacate my premises for two days."

"And?"

LaCroix's tone turned sarcastic, "And I thought you'd enjoy 'family time'."

"Get. Out."

"I can't. They're fumigating for vermin."

Nick forced a smile. _Looks like they got rid of the first one._


	9. Off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Skieswideopen, who requested something about Janette's interactions with the mortal world in any time period, bonus points for having her interact with someone Nick works with, or with the mortals she chooses to help.

Janette approached the young woman. Beautiful, but not so much as she.

"I've not seen you in my club before."

Running a business involved catering to patrons. Even the mortal ones.

"My colleagues mentioned it." The woman lifted her glass. "Great screwdriver."

"I will pass the compliment on to Miklos." She extended a gloved hand; the club's hours meant no opera, but she could still dress for it. "And you work, ah...?"

"Norma. I'm computers and data at the 12th police precinct."

"I see. Enjoy your evening, Norma."

She'd spread the word: Norma was off limits. Ah, Nicolas. So tedious.


	10. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Twilight2000, who requested Nick, Nat, Schanke: season one post-episode opportunities canon-filled stories and stories that could easily slip into the series, friendship between Nick, Natalie, and Schanke.

"Hey, Nick. How's Natalie?"

Nick shrugged.

"Um, don't you think she might need a little TLC?"

"Why?"

" _Why?_ This past month she was almost raped and murdered, was held hostage, and a wacko tried to drug her.... Just...go see her!"

Natalie didn't answer her door. Probably already out on another date. So much for Schanke's theory.

The elevator jerked into place. Natalie was sitting against his door, hugging her knees.

"Could I say here tonight?" she whispered.

He nodded.

She settled on his couch with a mug of tea.

He wrapped a blanket and his arm around her trembling shoulders.


	11. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Vorpalblades, who requested Toronto's finest, LaCroix, the aftermath of LK. As far as anyone on the force knows, Detective Vetter is dead, and Detective Knight and Dr. Lambert are missing. Of course an investigation is going to happen. The first step: search their homes.

"Janette. I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I am not here for you, LaCroix."

"Ah, of course. Always for your 'Nicolas.'" Instantly at her ear, he whispered, "But are you here as lover...or as child?"

She straightened so they were nose to nose. "As _family_."

"So you've done as I asked?"

"They are safely hidden. You have finished also?"

LaCroix huffed then took flight.

Janette hovered, eavesdropping.

_"Police! Open up!"_

_"Over here!"_

_"Blood..._

_"Hair...could be..."_

_"Note...suicide..."_

They'd salted the earth. 

Toronto's lights faded. Soon inky blue would be touched with pink.

She flew faster. She had blood to deliver.


	12. He's Not Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For , who requested Schanke, Nick, Captain, Bachman-Turner Overdrive: Taking care of business every day: Schanke takes care of Nick in more ways than Nick (or anyone else) realises.

"Knight. He's an odd one."

Schanke chuckled. "Well, what do you expect from a man who drives a 60s Caddy as his squad?"

"Yeah, but, there's just...something about him."

" _'Something,'_ Detective?" Schanke leafed through reports, mumbling.

The big man frowned. "Just...sometimes he seems...foreign...or old."

Schanke kept shuffling. It kept people off guard. "Really, Reese? Old? How long have you been around? Hell, I hear you're making Captain soon."

"Don't I wish," Reese shook his head. "Still, though. That partner of yours--"

"Is eccentric but gets the job done. And he's my _partner_." Schanke stood, patted Reese's arm. "Remember that."


End file.
